hacking
by meggis
Summary: Neither did the two know(maybe Misane knew) that this was the start of a wonderful friendship. Oneshot.


"You wouldn't," Nanashi hissed under his breath, an aggressive tone directed towards his cousin. The teal-haired man merely smiled gently at him, kneeling down and patting the other's shoulder.

"Well, it's the boss' orders, so I don't think you can disobey me, right?" Nanashi gulped audibly. Mikado was one of the higher-ups to this hacker organization, He thought it'd be fun, so he joined, but he did not /want/ to be paired up with anyone.

"But, nii-saaaaan!" The albino harrumphed, blowing his bangs out of the way. "I don't even know her! You can't expect me to work with her when I don't know her! I'd rather work with yoou!" Mikado chuckled bitterly, patting the other's shoulder even more.

"It's not like you have a choice, is it Everyone's paired up, including me, and this girl is the only one who isn't paired up with anyone yet. I'm sure you'll be great friends with—"

"I /don't/ give a damn, nii-san! You don't expect me to make friends when we can slaughterize everyone in this dumb world, right?"

To his horror, he nodded. Nanashi stomped on the other's foot before making his merry way. Mikado merely laughed again, this time with a hint of pain mixed in.

"…Ouch, this boy…"

"That guy's so idiotic," Nanashi hissed under his breath, footsteps audibly heard throughout the containment. "I don't even need friends, no one even wants me as one, anyway…" His boots clacked away on the white marble tiles, finding his way back to wherever his feet took him. He had no particular destination to go to, though he did want to go to the gardens (surprise, surprise, the hacker's organization had a garden in their base), so he made his way over there.

The gardens was very picturesque, filled with greenery and flowers of varied species and colour, with trees and grass nearly tall enough to cover his thighs. No one had tended to them enough, and the higher-ups were preparing to take it down, but they were able to keep it for a breather for the more stressed-out.

Nanashi dropped onto the stone bench, feet kicked out into the air. A heavy, deep sigh escaped from his lips as he continued swinging his boots up and down, his eyes scanning the grass that danced along with his feet, so graceful, so peaceful, so /boring/. When would they ever begin this hacking thing Mikado told him all about? It was taking so long he ought to be dead right now, he could smell it.

Rest in Pieces, Yoshi Nanase

Age 14:

Death from not having enough fun.

The silence soon over took the young boy, his feet slowly ceasing the kicking he had kick-started. All he could hear was the peaceful birds that were chirping away, not knowing of the chaos the people in the building they were at were going to cause, the wind kissing his ears and eyelids, causing them to sting painfully. Nanashi blinked rapidly, trying to get rid of that sensation. Sometimes, he wondered how life would be different if his family did not work in this organization. Would he be a shut-in with no friends, ordering pizza and soda all day, watching cheesy movies and action movies like '010: Julius Von' or something? Would he be working on his own programs? Would he be a harem king? The chain of thoughts began to grow and grow, until he felt an cold stare boring a hole through his body.

Nanashi immediately spun around, feet braking the action so as to see who was to interrupt his calm time, who was stupid enough to cross his pah. All he saw was a girl, probably a few centimeters shorter than him, hair the same shade as the lavenders in the garden, along with amethyst gems as her pupils. She looked purple all over, but she still looked rather aloof.

"Ah, you're that guy Mikado-san wanted me to work with, right. White hair, red eyes… Pretty short-"

"Take that back this instant, peasant! I'm greater than you'll ever be, I'm Nanase Yoshi!" Nanashi retorted instantly, pointing a finger towards the purple lady, to which she replied with a rather shit-eating smirk.

"Eh, you overestimate yourself, oh-so-holy-and-good Yoshi," Misane lilted as she frolicked among the flowers, and Nanashi could not take his eyes off how graceful she looked, how her steps was so well calculated and perfect.. He slapped himself mentally, yes, he must be getting crazy.

"Thank you for the compliment, eggplant lady," Nanashi snorted, scratching his neck.

"You're welcome, partner," Misane replied back rather seriously, her steps paused to face him. "It's a wonderful feeling to have met you, Yoshi, I hope we'll be getting along with each other."

"Haah… I guess I'll have to return the politeness, right? Yeah yeah, thank you, nice to meet you too…" Nanashi fumbled with his words in embarrassment, surprised that one would ever say it was 'wonderful to meet him'. Misane just smiled.

"Oh, what happened to oh-so-great Yoshi now? Cat got your tongue?"

"Shut UP!" Nanashi yelled back in embarrassment, "I'm taking that back! It's not good to meet you! I hope we don't work with each other again!" That resulted in even more laughter from the other party.

"I hope you keep up with my pace, newbie, because it seems like you have trouble doing that already!" Misane yelled back, the grin on her face widening by each second.

Neither did the two know(maybe Misane knew) that this was the start of a wonderful friendship.


End file.
